dinoattackrpg01fandomcom-20200215-history
Adventurers' Island
'''Adventurers' Island' is a large, tropical island near Castle Island and LEGO Island, which is made up of a desert, jungle, and volcanic mountain range. It is home to Egyptians, the TumTum tribe, and even Dinosaurs. History Early History Little is known about Adventurers' Island's history, although much has been inferred by historians such as Charles Kilroy. 65 million years ago, Adventurers' Island was one of three known islands (alongside Adventurers Dino Island and Dinosaur Island) that remained untouched by the cataclysmic event leading to the worldwide extinction of the dinosaurs. Therefore, this island's jungle became a safe haven for the surviving dinosaur species, which gradually evolved over time to be considerably smaller than their prehistoric ancestors in order to accommodate their smaller habitat. Long ago, Adventurers' Island was settled by ancient Egyptians and Amazonians, who built numerous temples in the style of their respective civilizations. Queen Legotiti was one of the pharaohs who was buried in the Tomb of the Matching Mummies. According to legend, Pharaoh Hotep III used an isolated temple to contain a destructive energy that threatened his people. The Amazonians are thought to be the mythical Tribe Ugalego, precursors to the TumTum Tribe, who harnessed the magical power of portals to travel with ease between the Amazon and Adventurers' Island. At the turn of the millennium, Adventurers' Island was discovered and named by the Adventurers, who established outposts in the desert and jungle regions. They were soon followed by Sam Sinister and the Adventurers Villains, who saw the island as an opportunity to continue stealing treasure and capturing dinosaurs for profit. The Royal Nations also saw Adventurers' Island as a valuable position and established a imperial fortress in the desert, where Imperial Soldiers and Guards were stationed. The Brickster's Revenge When the Brickster escaped the Command Post Central Jail in 2001, Adventurers' Island was one of his destinations. Here, he made a deal with Sam Sinister, who would hide two of the Constructopedia pages and keep one for himself. About the same time, Johnny Thunder and his friends excavated twenty gems out of the Sphinx of the Gem-Stealing Snakes. Unfortunately, this led to them being chased across the desert by the snakes, who sought to take the gems back. The Infomaniac was able to contact the Adventurers and tell them about the Constructopedia and Pepper Roni's soon arrival. Dr. Kilroy waited in the Pyramid Area, while Johnny Thunder and Ms. Pippin Reed traveled to the helicopter landing pad using their truck, the Scorpion. Pepper Roni arrived on the island via police helicopter, and Johnny Thunder explained that the Adventurers would help him if he helped them deal with the Gem-Stealing Snakes. Pepper manned a coconut cannon in the back of the Scorpion to keep the snakes at bay, while Johnny Thunder and Ms. Reed drove across the desert back to the Pyramid Area. There, they met up with Dr. Kilroy at the Sphinx of the Gem-Stealing Snakes. Pepper Roni entered the sphinx and, using an oar, repetitively whacked the snakes in the head while snatching more gems for the Adventurers. The snakes would bother the Adventurers no longer. The Infomaniac chose that moment to contact them, and he explained that a Constructopedia page was spotted in the nearby Tomb of the Matching Mummies. Johnny Thunder told Pepper that the Adventurers would be making their way towards their desert outpost, and that Dr. Kilroy would leave his Desert Speedster on loan to Pepper. Pepper traveled inside the tomb, and despite the dangerous skeletons and boulders that lay inside, he managed to grab the Constructopedia page. Once out of the tomb, he hopped into Dr. Kilroy's Desert Speedster and drove to the Oasis. There, he met the Old Fisherman. The Old Fisherman had seen a Constructopedia page swallowed by the largest fish in the Oasis, Big Bertha. He gave Pepper his fishing pole, and Pepper was able to catch Big Bertha. The Old Fisherman then extracted the Constructopedia page from the fish's belly. The desert outpost was a short distance away. When Pepper arrived, Dr. Kilroy was suffering heat exposure. Johnny Thunder explained that they would be using the air-conditioned Island Hopper to help Dr. Kilroy, but since there wasn't enough room for four, Pepper could use a bi-plane. They flew through the jungle, passing annoying monkeys, dangerous Rock Monsters, and mysterious temples, before landing at a jungle outpost nearby the Aztec Village. Dr. Kilroy, feeling better now, learned from a T-Rex that Sam Sinister had captured many dinosaurs and was holding them hostage in his main camp. Pepper rode the T-Rex's back, and it guided him to Sam Sinister's camp, where he found Harry Cane's hot air balloon. Sam Sinister revealed his Constructopedia page to Pepper, then hopped on the back of his largest dinosaur: an Apatosaurus, which would breathe fire when fed Papa Brickolini's Sizzling Tongue-Numbing Hot Pizzas. Using the hot air balloon's winch and cable, Pepper Roni rescued the dinosaurs, then dropped sandbags onto Sam Sinister's head until he was knocked off the Apatosaurus. Sam Sinister surrendered, giving Pepper the Constructopedia page. The dinosaurs and Pepper returned to the jungle outpost and Aztec Village, where they found the Adventurers and TumTum villagers celebrating. Johnny Thunder then arranged passage for Pepper to return to LEGO Island, on the back of a Pterosaur. Soccer Mania The Brickster returned to Adventurers' Island one year later, this time with the LEGO Cup and an angry champion soccer team after him. Slyboots and Rudo Villano gathered some henchmen to form the Adventurers Villains soccer team and set up a soccer field in the desert, while Sam Sinister led the Brickster safely to the coast. The champion soccer team arrived at the Aztec Village, where Slyboots told them that they would be given a pointer in the Brickster's direction, but only if they beat the Adventurers Villains. The two teams played in the desert soccer field, and the champion team easily won. However, Slyboots tried to trick them by pointing them in the wrong direction. Luckily, the champion team noticed Sam Sinister near the coast, called Slyboots' bluff, and continued on their pursuit. Mission Deep Freeze In 2004, Adventurers' Island was under a heavy assault from Evil Ogel's forces consisting of Ice Drones, Snow Crawlers, and Scorpion Orb Launchers with the intent of freezing the island. Since Adventurers' Island was a desert and a jungle, a freezing of the island would cause a great disturbance in the natural habitat. Shortly afterwards, Alpha Team agents Frozeen, Databoard, and Kotua arrived at Adventurers' Island. They combated the Ice Drones and their vehicles starting in the desert, then moved into the jungle. After most of the Ice Drones were wiped out, an earthquake threatened to swallow the Alpha Team and Adventurers whole, but they escaped in the nick of time. As reward for Alpha Team's services, Dr. Kilroy gave the team a T-Rex hatchling. Dino Attack In 2009, XERRD traveled to Adventurers' Island with the Maelstrom Crystal. The scientists hoped to study the Maelstrom energy in a revered Temple of Creation built by the TumTum Tribe on the island. However, the Maelstrom Crystal reacted violently with the temple's imagination and corrupted it. Although XERRD locked away the Maelstrom Crystal in a pyramid in the island's desert, a Maelstrom vortex was able to manifest in the corrupted Temple of Creation and began to infect the region around the temple as well. Later, Dr. Rex returned to Adventurers' Island as part of his experiment. He captured a T-Rex and a Pterosaur from the island, then departed before anybody could notice. In the Maelstrom Temple, he tapped into the energies of the Maelstrom for use in mutating these dinosaurs. His henchmen and allies continued to capture more T-Rexes and Pterosaurs to increase his forces. XERRD built a fortress on this island to both protect the Maelstrom Temple and to more easily access it. In only a few months, Dr. Rex sent Mutant Dinos to Adventurers' Island. These Mutant Dinos swept through the island, leaving death and destruction in their wake. They quickly tore apart many of the structures of the Pyramid Area, then moved towards the jungle. Fire-breathing Mutant Lizards quickly deforested a large portion of the jungle, and much of the TumTum Tribe was hunted down and killed by the Mutant Dinos. However, as soon as the Mutant Dinos reached Dino Park, the island exploded into war. The dinosaurs of Dino Park saw the Mutant Dinos as unnatural abominations, and it did not improve the situation that the Mutant Dinos were tearing apart the native dinosaurs' home. Thus, the dinosaurs opened war upon the Mutant Dinos, a fight that destroyed much of the jungle and Dino Park. More often than not, the Mutant Dinos won these battles, but as the war progressed, the normal dinosaurs gained considerable ground. However, Dr. Rex's henchmen, allies, and Minifig/Mutant Lizard Hybrids continued to capture the T-Rexes and Pterosaurs of Adventurers' Island to add to their own forces. Specs noted that securing Adventurers' Island from these kidnappings may prove vital to defeating Dr. Rex, but with the Dino Attack Team focused on other parts of the planet, he was unable to arrange a proper campaign to take control of the island. After the LEGO Island mission, Specs learned of the Maelstrom Temple and decided the time to act had come. He sent most of the Dino Attack Team on a mission to protect the island's native dinosaurs and prevent Dr. Rex's forces from accessing the Maelstrom temple. If the mission succeeded, it would stop Dr. Rex from mutating more dinosaurs, thus delivering a crippling blow to his army. Several agents were stationed on Adventurers' Island in order to investigate. Two small groups of agents, led by Zenna and Andrew, soon arrived on the Island to help search for the Maelstrom Temple. A fleet of T-1 Typhoons was also deployed to the Island, but was attacked and defeated by Mutant Pterosaurs, and the agents were stranded and unable to escape. While the stranded agents were located, efforts to rescue them proved unsuccessful, although Kate Bishop, along with the assistance of Zenna and George Brown, managed to drop several crates of supplies to help the stranded agents. Reptile and Sam Sinister commanded squads of Dino Attack agents who were forced to crash-land in the desert following a Mutant Pterosaur attack. Making their way to the jungle, they stopped at various temples, pyramids, and tombs, which served as their "checkpoints" and were to be cleared of Mutant Dinos. While Reptile's squad encountered the Skeleton Mummy, Sam Sinister's squad found a temple that contained clues to finding the Maelstrom Temple. In the jungle, another group of Dino Attack agents defended Achu's Aztec Village from a Mutant Dino attack. Although the Mutant Dinos nearly won the battle, a Triceratops stampede saved the village. As a result, the Dino Attack Team gained the Islanders as allies. In addition, Chompy was sent to form an alliance with the native dinosaurs. However, Zachary Virchaus discovered evidence of Stromlings infiltrating the ranks of Islanders and Dino Attack agents. Dino Attack Team then turned its attention to the XERRD Fortress. Deciding it was necessary to eliminate this fortification before finding the Maelstrom Temple, Dino Attack attacked the fortress. After a long, hard struggle, the fortress's commanders retreated and left the fortress to be overtaken by Skeleton Mummies. At the Dino Attack base, a trial then occurred. Rotor was arrested before the firing squad could shoot the people he found guilty. An argument over who was to replace him happened, and Elite Agent Semick was nominated, and elected. The camp calmed down, until an explosion happened near the center. It was found Dr. Cyborg was the cause of the explosion. Unfortunately, Elite Agent Cabin's efforts to locate the sniper were unsuccessful, and he presumably revealed the location of the camp. Soon after, the camp was quickly overrun by mutant dinosaurs and Stromlings. Most of the structures were destroyed, with small groups of survivors managing to escape into the jungle. Dino Attack Team regrouped at a nearby Dino Attack Outpost before leaving for the Maelstrom Temple. Outside the Temple of Hotep III, they were met by an army of Stromlings guarding the temple, while a number of Stromlings have ambushed a small group of Dino Attack agents traveling to the Temple of Creation. Dust led a team of Dino Attack agents into the Temple of Hotep III, where they were shocked to discover that the temple was not the Maelstrom Temple as prior evidence had led them to believe. Simultaneously, Rex's group in the Temple of Creation discovered that the temple was actually the Maelstrom Temple and engaged XERRD in battle. After a long battle against XERRD and later Baron Typhonus himself, Dino Attack Team cleansed the Maelstrom Temple of the dark energies and restored it to its original state as a Temple of Creation. Thanks to the Dino Attack Team's involvement, the native dinosaurs and TumTum Tribe have prevailed in the war against the Mutant Dinos. The restored Temple of Creation is now cleansing the Maelstrom-infected region of the island. Post-War On January 1, 2011, Frozeen met with Greybeard and Mary Rose on the Adventurers' Island beach to watch the sunrise and discuss their future. Major Landmarks and Landforms Adventurers' Island is very large, and home to many major landmarks and landforms. The Desert The Desert is the great, arid expanse of sand that covers a portion of the island. Its heat and dryness are relentless; Dr. Kilroy once got heat exposure here, an unidentified Minifig once died here whilst carrying a jewel, and a Stegosaurus skeleton also can be found here. Scorpions and snakes seem to be the only things that can live in here, though it contains a small Oasis home to fishes and Slimy Slugs. The Desert has been left mostly untouched by the Mutant Dinos. Pyramid Area The Pyramid Area is a section of the Desert, in which, as the name suggests, pyramids, sphinxes, and tombs can be found. The Pyramid Area was home to Ancient Egyptians thousands of years ago and was once ruled by Queen Legotiti. Important structures include the Sphinx of the Gem-Stealing Snakes and the Tomb of the Matching Mummies, but presumably both have been wrecked by the Mutant Dinos. The Jungle The Jungle is what covers most of Adventurers' Island. Similar to an Amazon Rainforest in nature, it is stunning to the eye. Monkeys, parrots, and other jungle creatures thrive here. Many shrines and temples were built by the TumTum tribe many years ago. However, many of these temples have been wrecked by the Mutant Dinos, which preyed upon the local wildlife. Fire-breathing Mutant Lizards also led to great deforestation, burning much of the jungle. Aztec Village The Aztec Village, located in the Jungle, is one of various settlements across LEGO Planet by the TumTum Tribe. After losing their villages in the Amazon and Dino Island, the TumTum Tribe retreated to this village and fortified it. The Dino Attack Team aided the tribe in protecting the Aztec Village against a massive Mutant Dino attack. Dino Park Dino Park is the region of the jungle and volcano range home to dinosaurs and other prehistoric reptiles. Species inhabiting this part of the island include T-Rex, Triceratops, Stegosaurus, Apatosaurus, and Pterosaur. The Adventurers Jungle Outpost and Sam Sinister's Main Camp are both found in Dino Park. Much of Dino Park has been destroyed as a result of the war between native dinosaurs and Mutant Dinos. XERRD Fortress XERRD Fortress is a fortification built by XERRD, concealed by the thick forestry of the Jungle region. Inside, XERRD keeps much machinery and equipment used for tapping into and containing the Maelstrom's energies. The Dino Attack Team first led an infiltration then an attack upon this fortress. After the highest-ranking XERRD operatives retreated, the fortress was overtaken by Skeleton Mummies as Rotor's squad reduced it to a pile of rubble. Tribe Ugalego Ruins Unbeknownst to even the TumTum Tribe, the ruins of an ancient Tribe Ugalego temple can be found deep in the jungles of Dino Park. A statue contains a secret entrance that leads to a hidden chamber within the temple. During the Dino Attack, this chamber became the den of the alpha female T-Rex and was decorated with a destroyed Scorpion Orb Launcher and the skulls of fallen Ice Drones. Several Dino Attack agents met the alpha female T-Rex in the Tribe Ugalego ruins to form an alliance, while Dr. Paulie Gonepus was ensnared by Mr. Cunningham's traps outside the temple. Maelstrom Temple The Maelstrom Temple was a temple located in the east side of Adventurers' Island. This temple was where Maelstrom energies manifested themselves, infecting the temple and the region surrounding the temple, creating a barren wasteland. XERRD used this temple to tap into Maelstrom energies for use in Mutant Dino infections. Unlucky explorers and Islanders who attempted to find this temple were turned into Stromlings. The Maelstrom Temple was once a Temple of Creation built by the TumTum Tribe. When XERRD brought the Maelstrom Crystal inside the Temple of Creation, the temple had become corrupted by the Maelstrom, leading to XERRD using the temple to harvest Maelstrom energy. The Imagination still in the temple kept the Maelstrom's power in check, but as the Maelstrom's presence grew from the destruction by the Mutant Dinos, both Dino Attack Team and XERRD were concerned with preventing the Maelstrom from growing too powerful. Ultimately, after a climatic showdown between Dino Attack Team, XERRD, and the Maelstrom itself, the Maelstrom Temple was cleansed of the dark energies and restored to a Temple of Creation. Temple of Hotep III The Temple of Hotep III is an ancient Egyptian temple located in the Maelstrom-infected region of Adventurers' Island. According to legend, it belonged to Pharaoh Hotep III, who trapped the Maelstrom energies in the temple after it threatened his kingdom in Egypt. As the descendant of Hotep III, Gahiji "Dust" Thutmose made it his life's goal to find the temple ruins. During the Dino Attack Team's mission to Adventurers' Island, Dust advocated for traveling to the Temple of Hotep III, manipulating his fellow Dino Attack agents into believing that it was the Maelstrom Temple. While there was much evidence to support his claims, ranging from documents in the XERRD Fortress to a Stromling Crocodile guarding the temple's main chamber, Dust's squad of Dino Attack agents eventually discovered that it was not the Maelstrom Temple after all. Shortly after claiming the temple as his inheritance, Dust was shot by Carl Lutsky and died in the temple of his ancestor. Trivia *During Alpha Team: Mission Deep Freeze RPG and the early Dino Attack RPG, the island was misidentified as "Adventure Island". However, while Soccer Mania mentions "Adventure Island", it is only once and could possibly be a mistake; on the other hand, LEGO Island 2 consistently refers to the island as "Adventurers' Island", and thus it is more likely the canon name. *Adventurers' Island has been a controversial location of the Dino Attack RPG. Some players have criticized it for, instead of having "Egypt", "Amazon", and "Dino Island" as three separate locations, combining the three locations into a single location. RPG owner [[User:PeabodySam|'PeabodySam']] has since explained that the Adventurers had their adventures in Egypt, Amazon, and Dino Island, while Adventurers' Island exists separately as a homage to the three locations. In addition, the combining of locations has caused some confusion between the Adventurers' Dino Island and the Dinosaur Island introduced in the Dinosaurs theme, which is used in the RPG. *Early in Dino Attack RPG, new areas were added to Adventurers' Island based upon the Orient Expedition subtheme, including a cold mountainous region with the highest peak being named Mt. Legoist. These additions have since been declared non-canon. *A non-canon map of Adventurers' island was created by that guy from that show and was referenced often in-game. It did not take into consideration the actual geography of the canon island from LEGO Island 2, but many of that guy's posts were written based on this map and a large number of landmarks were taken into account when it was drawn. However, the map is considered non-canon and trumped by the canon LEGO image provided by jamesster. External Links *Maelstrom Temple LXF Category:Locations Category:LEGO